Helicopters are commonly used to lift payloads and transport them from one location to another. Remotely piloted lift vehicles may also be used to vertically lift a payload in a similar manner as conventional helicopters while being controlled by one or more operators that are not within the vehicle. With respect to helicopters and remotely piloted lift vehicles (generally referred to as “lift vehicles”), the weight of the payload is limited by the capabilities of the corresponding lift vehicle.
In a typical scenario in which a payload larger than the capacity of the lift vehicle is to be lifted, the entire payload may be divided or reconfigured into multiple payload portions, each being a size and weight that is within the safe allowable lifting capacity of the lift vehicle to be used during the operation. In doing so, the lift vehicle makes multiple trips to lift and move all of the payload portions from point A to point B until the entire payload has been moved. By dividing the payload into multiple portions, the cost and risk associated with the operation is increased, potentially significantly, due to the increased amount of time involved with making multiple flights between points A and B.
Alternatively, when the payload cannot be reconfigured or divided into multiple portions, multiple lift vehicles may be coupled to the entire payload to increase the lifting capabilities as compared to a single lift vehicle. When utilizing multiple lift vehicles to lift a payload, traditional lifting configurations include at least one pilot or remote operator per lift vehicle, with each vehicle operating independently, but in coordination with, other vehicles to maneuver the payload. This lifting configuration requires skilled pilots or remote operators. Moreover, the cost and risk associated with the operation may be significant due to the use of multiple vehicles and corresponding operators, as well as the risk associated with coordinated operation of multiple lift vehicles that are in close proximity to one another and are coupled to a single payload.
A straightforward approach to moving a payload is to select and utilize a lift vehicle that is capable of lifting and transporting the entire payload in one flight. Doing so may reduce the cost and risk associated with multiple flights or multiple vehicles, but may not be feasible due to availability of a lift vehicle capable with handling the entire payload, cost associated with acquiring a capable lift vehicle, environmental or operational considerations that prevent the use of the capable lift vehicle, or other considerations.
One conventional approach to ensuring a capability to lift large payloads may be to maintain a lift vehicle having the capacity to lift large payloads that may be encountered in a particular business or industry. A problem with doing so is that the cost of maintaining the lift vehicle with significant capacity may be substantial. If the lift vehicle is used to lift smaller payloads in addition to the large payloads, then a cost penalty is incurred in using the oversized lift vehicle for the mission.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.